Lean On Me
by the new thing
Summary: He wanted to stand out. Little did he know, he already had, in my eyes. [YURA]
1. Please, don't leave now

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the game, just the plot. No, not even the Nestea.**

**_l e a n_ **on **me  
**a yura story by  
**_disposable_ o v e n**

I knew, ever since I'd first seen Sora Gildon, he was different.

Not the kind of 'different' that seperates girl and boy; animal and human.

This boy was just... Unusual in a normal way.

**...Is that possible?**

As I was walking toward the office center, I noticed a continuous pinging sound.

Yuffie loves pinging sounds, so she just had to find the source of it.

I dropped the media helper application forms off on my way to the room where the sound was coming from. Running down the hall, I rounded around the corner, and came to the mail room.

A boy my age, with chocolate brown locks and bright blue eyes was reaching into a bucket of clothing pins, and chucking them into certain mail cubbies. He grinned every time he got a pin into the box labeled 'Gildon'. He must have seen me out of the corner of his eye, so he turned to face me.

"You do know, you can get in heaps of trouble because I saw you doing that." I smarted, raising an eyebrow.

"Bring it." the boy said, grabbing another clothespin as well as his messenger bag. He threw the pin like a dart once more into Gildon's box. He walked quickly out of the mail room, smirking.

"How rebellious!" I stated sarcastically, turning as he passed me.

"But it's attractive, no?" the fifteen year old said, with a playful tone. As he walked out the office doors, he looked back at me, a cheesy grin playing upon his lips. He jammed his black beanie with a yellow exclamation point on, it clashing horribly with his spiky hair.

I rolled my eyes.

_**'Strange boy, indeed.'**_

-!-

When the bell that signaled the start of chemistry started, I slumped down into my seat.

Two from the front, third from the right.

I reached down, scratching my lime-and-blue Vans-clad foot nervously.

"Hey everyone! Welcome back to DIA, I hope you all had a great summer!" our chemistry teacher, Miss Tifa sang.

No one replied. At least not the boys.

They missed Miss Tifa's chest a_ little too much_.

Miss Tifa looked around nervously, noticing the boys staring at her. She crossed her arms across her chest nervously, and chuckled.

"Anyway, we have a new student who came here over summer break. Everyone, meet Sora Gildon!"

My eyes darted toward the door, where the same clothespin-throwing, brown haired, blue eyed boy I had ran into in the mail room, stood with pride like a holy statue that everyone wanted to kneel in front of.

**_If you ask me, that looked pretty creepy._**

"Lets see. Sora, you can sit next to Yuffie. Yuffie, raise your hand!"

I hesitated, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Anything but eager, I raised my hand halfway into the air.

As Sora walked toward my desk, Miss Tifa snatched his beanie off of his head, shoving it into his hand. He looked back at her, smirking and making a peace sign.

He practically threw his bag on the ground, slumping down into his seat.

For a moment, I was beginning to think he was mocking me.

As Tifa began her whole class period long welcome back speech, Sora turned his head, smiling slightly.

"Why hello there, Yuffie." he said, same annoying smile intact.

I grinned sarcastically, raising my hand and flipping him off.

"Now now, what did I ever do to you?" Sora whispered, innocence playing upon his face. He raised his eyebrows.

I had realised something.

...How did he know my name?

OHMYGAWD IT'S A STALKER.

"Uhuh. H-how do you know who I am?"

Sora waved his hand as if that didn't matter. "You _do _have a name tag you've gotta wear for being a schoolwide helper."

Stupid, Yuffie.

STUPID.

**Then again, I never realised this idiot could read.**

When the bell rang, I stormed from my seat, eager to get away from Sora's annoyance. Looking back, I saw that he was following me.

I hurried to the cafeteria, dropping my bag next to my best friend, Rikku's.

The quirky blonde already stood in line next to her brother Roxas, another of my best friends. Selphie, the always sugar-high brunette trailed behind me, hopping up and down on her heels.

"Ham special today. Gross. That stuff feels like rubber." Roxas said, looking at the meat through the glass of the lunch bar.

I scooped some white rice up from its bowl on the bar, and added a few layers of cheese. The cheese slowly melted, my hunger slowly growing along with it.

Rikku simply waited till the end of the line, grabbing an apple and a pear, along with a can of Nestea.

"Rikku. Try to eat for once!" Selphie whined, gesturing toward her tray, which consisted of the infamous ham special. Roxas cringed, making me giggle slightly.

As I sat down, I noticed Sora on the other side of the lunch room, sitting at an empty circular table. He had a pen out, sketching on a sheet of lined paper. There wasn't a trace of food in front of him, however. He would occasionally frop his pen from his left hand, rubbing the black ink off of the side of his hand.

"Yuff!" I heard Rikku shout.

I snapped my gaze from Sora, and toward my plate, noticing a string of cheese hanging out of my mouth.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes." Selphie stated bluntly.

I looked over to Roxas, who I noticed was staring at me. He looked back down at his plate, poking at his rice.

He looked kind of...

Sad.

I shrugged, popping another bite of rice into my mouth. Rikku and Selphie started talking about Panic At The Disco, their favorite band, as well as mine and Roxas'.

I joined into the conversation, occasionally averting my gaze to Sora and back to my friends, smiling.

Roxas remained quiet.

-!-

Tearing open a bag of skittles, I set off down Gains street, looking through various shop windows. I popped a red skittle into my mouth, sucking on it and savouring the taste.

Red is my favorite flavor, yes it is.

"Yuffie! Hey, you!" I heard a voice shout repetitively, to the point of where I wanted to smack someone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, CONSCIENCE!" I shouted, looking up at the streetlight above. A few children whimpered and clung tighter to their parents, who rushed off, looking at me as if I was some exotic kind of being.

I felt a hand grab my arm form behind, and I flushed, turning around quickly.

"RA-" I shouted, but another hand covered my mouth. I looked up into the face of none other than Sora Gildon.

"Why, hello there." he smirked.

"What do _you_ want?" I snarled, popping a green, yellow, and purple skittle into my mouth.

He shrugged, "I just wanted to talk, that's all."

"Awh, lil' Sora didn't make any friends today?" I teased, flushing at the attempt.

Sora simply rolled his eyes, shoving his beanie onto his head.

"Listen, I'm not really as bad as you think I am. I'm trying to find a way to fit in at your school."

That hit me as hard as a bitch-slap across the face.

No bruises, though.

"Um, try being yourself."

"I'm keeping this personality. You can't change that. It's working to well for me."

"Yeah. It's working really well. Who was the guy who didn't make a single friend yet?" I snarled.

"Okay, maybe the first day didn't go so well." he smarted back at me, tapping my chin with his index finger.

I looked up at him. He was really quite attractive, especially the way his hair fell in front of his ocean blue eyes when his beanie was on.

That made me give in.

Yes, dammit, I _gave in_.

"Look. I'll give you a chance. You can sit with my friends and me at lunch tomorrow. We'll see how they like you. Maybe that will make you think of being yourself."

"Nice." Sora stated simply, flashing his infamous smirk down toward me.

I rolled my eyes, speeding down the sidewalk toward my house.

"You're not gonna get far!" I heard Sora yell.

I halted as Sora ran up to me.

"I live down the same street as you. Remember the moving trucks outside your house? I saw you out there looking at them. You're so nosy, I swear."

I smiled bitterly, looking at him. "Yeah. Great. New neighbor. Especially you,_ just what I need_."

"I know, right?"

I flipped Sora off the second time that day.

-!--!--!-

A/N: Yep. another attempt at a chapter fic. I might actually finish this one. Yeay.

Review kthx. :D

-Dispo


	2. There's something to look forward to

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Kaythanks.**

**_lean_ **on** me  
a **chapter** fic by  
**_disposable_** o v e n**

There I was again, sitting on my roof, wolfing down a chili cheese dog, watching the movie playing at the drive-in from a distance. As a fighting scene started, I began to notice a bright flashing of a light from somewhere across the street.

I finished the rest of my hot dog, then laid down on my stomach. I peered over the edge of my roof, looking across the street. There was Sora, clad in baggy pants, on his balcony. He was flashing a large flashlight that could serve as the sun if you simply shined it at the sky for an hour.

No need to say that this pissed me off.

"Can't you see I'm trying to watch something here!" I shouted, but not too loud. Sora didn't reply, but he just walked off of the balcony into what must have been his new room.

I nearly pissed my pants when I heard a loud crunch near me, and when I saw a head poke over the edge of my roof.

"And who the hell said you could come up here?" I whispered, glaring at the face of poor little innocent Sora. He shrugged, and plopped down next to me.

"Whatcha watching?" he asked, looking over at me. I simply continued glaring at him, waiting for some sort of explanation as to why he thought he could just climb my roof like it was his own.

"Fine. Guess you don't want me here." Sora stood up and began to hoist himself down from my roof.

I felt sort of bad for how I was treating him.

"It's Elektra. My favorite movie."

Sora smiled, and climbed back up on the roof. He sat down next to me, pulling a bag of Goldfish from one of his large pockets. He offered me some.

"Yeah. No thanks, I don't know where that's been."

"Suit yourself."

As the movie neared the ending, I started laughing hysterically. Sora's eyes tore themselves away from the screen, and gazed at me.

"Um-"

AHAHAHA.

"Sorry. I tend to laugh at when there's a sad part in the movie, so I don't look like a wuss and cry," I explained. "It _does_ make a great distraction."

"'Kay. You're acting as strange as me, now."

I looked over at Sora. He was already watching the end of the movie, chin resting in his palm. I took that moment to admire his oh-so-good looks, before watching the movie myself.

I began to smile to myself, whether the scene was sad or not.

**I don't know why.**

-!-

After the movie had ended, Sora and I jumped off of my roof, and went inside my house. We went to the kitchen, picking up a few root beers.

"D-does this mean that we're friends?" Sora stuttered, hope shining within his blue eyes.

I nearly spit my root beer out. Luckily my parents weren't home, or else they would have freaked out from the amount of noise it took to keep that root beer within my mouth.

**How could he think that after just watching a movie, sitting on the same roof as me and in the same kitchen as me that we're-**

"Yeah." I said.

Yuffie Kisaragi gave in again.

**_What is it about this kid that makes me want to give in all the time?_**

Sora smiled, the first real, non-annoying smile I had ever seen from him.

I noticed, it kind of made him even more attractive when he smiled like that.

As we headed out of my house, _I smiled_.

Sora and I walked down the sidewalk, only to the corner or Gains and Harrison street. Then we walked back to our houses.

And then back to the corner.

And then back to our houses.

You get the picture.

After about an hour of pacing back and forth, Sora and I stopped in front of our homes.

"Well, uh. Guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah," I said. "See you at school tomorrow."

**I never knew that those words could make me feel so good.**

-!-

Well, I never did see him at school Monday.

Or the day after that.

Or the day after that.

He had returned as if nothing happened on Thursday, and he simply told everyone that he had a bad cold, and was over it.

That filthy liar. Everyone else believed him, but not me. I was determined to find out why he wasn't at school those three days. He showed absolutely no signs of a previous cold.

-!-

Friday night, there I was, sitting on my roof **_again_**. Tonight's special was Date Movie, a movie that I had remarkably never seen before.

Only a couple of minutes into the movie, I saw the bright flashlight across the street again.

I never knew that one night, I would welcome that flashlight.

Tonight was a lucky pick.

Sora slumped down next to me, carrying two peanut butter and banana sandwiches, a creation he had showed me on Thursday after school.

I smiled, taking one sandwich and biting into it as if my life depended on it.

**Yuffie Kisaragi loves peanut butter an banana sandwiches, _yes she does_.**

Only a few minutes into the movie, we were both in hysterics, choking on bits of our sandwiches.

As the laughter died down, we started laughing again.

This continued for the full length of the movie.

When the credits were ending, the screen turning blank, I turned to Sora, determined.

"What was the real reason you were out of school for three days?"

Sora jumped, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wha-what do you mean, real r-reason? I had a cold, I really did and-"

"Alright. Then explain to me why you were just talking a million miles a minute."

"I told everyone that because, well, none were my real friends. Its something I don't really want to broadcast to the public." Sora said, scratching his head nervously.

"It's okay... You don't have to tell me."

"Yuff, I will one day."

That night, when Sora left, it was the first time I let my curiousity get the better of me.

I barely slept at all that night.

-!-

Finally, there was snow. It felt like three years had passed since I'd seen the fluffy substance, but I welcomed it, nonetheless.

It also felt like three years since my parents were home to be in the snow with me.

Of course, that was actually three years.

They were always out with friends, or out on business trips. They were as busy with social life as me. At night, they were alays at parties for whoever at whatever manor it was to attend that week.

I was really lucky I had my friends, or I'd be totally lost.

While I was pondering, I heard a loud knock on my front door. I hopped off of my kitchen barstool, and walked to the front of the house, yanking the door open.

There was Sora, covered in head to toe in snow.

Ohmuhgawd. Adorable.

Behind him was Rikku, Roxas, and Selphie, clad in what could serve as ski suits. They all waved happily.

"C'mon, Yuff, get dressed for crying out loud!" Rikku whined.

I smiled, nodded, and closed the door.

Pulling my large ski jacket, pants, and other layers of clothing out of my closet, I quickly got dressed, and finished the rest of my yummy peanut butter and banana sandwich.

-!-

I was laying down on my roof, this time not even watching a movie. People must have thought me crazy, as it was so cold out, but Sora didn't.

He climbed up on to the roof next to me, laying down and gazing at the night sky.

We barely even talked, we just looked at eachother occasionally, turning away when our gazes met.

I decided to sit up after about an hour, and Sora did the same.

Only three more minutes passed when it had happened.

"Um. Yuff?"

I turned to Sora slowly, smiling a little. "Yeah?"

He just kept staring at me.

He leaned forward, his hand over mine, his face growing closer and closer to mine. He reached behind me, and touched the back of my neck with his index finger. I slowly closed my eyes, anticipating the moment.

He jammed snow down my back.

I screamed, **_hell yes_.**

A/N: Yeah. Sorry to do that to you guys, its too early in the story for Yuffums and Sora to do anything about eachother.

Review, kthnx. :DDD

-molly


	3. I don't care what happens now

disclaimer: **i don't own KH. kthx.**

-!-

**l e a n **on _me_

_a chapter fic by_

**disposable** o v e n

"Hey, Roxas."

The blonde looked up from his lunch, his bangs hanging in front of his blue eyes. He smiled, and cleared his throat.

"Yuffs."

"So, don't you think it's time you told Kairi about..." I trailed off, and unable to keep a straight face, I started giggling.

"Um. What are you talking about?"

"Don't you like her? I've seen the way you look at her."

"No. The way I look at her is negatively. She dresses so. Ugh. It disgusts me, okay?"

"Okay, okay!" I exclaimed, holding my hands out in front of my face defensively.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, um. Who do you like?" I asked sweetly.

Roxas started to stutter.

"HEY GUYS!" Sora yelled, as if meaning to interrupt. He slumped down in the seat next to me, chin in his palm.

I noticed, when I looked over, he was glaring.

At Roxas.

-!-

"What the hell is your problem?" Sora questioned me as I stormed in front of him down our street.

"My problem? What's yours? you were being a total jackass to Roxas at lunch, as well as everyone else who has talked to me today. Why, Sora?"

"I-I don't... I mean-"

"Don't even try saying something cute to cover up the incident, that's getting so old, it's not funny." I seethed.

"I'm sorry, okay? I get jealous when others talk to my friends... I mean, you're one of the only real friends that I've ever had! Everyone else just blows me off like some psycho or something, and they get the impression I'm a ass before they even talk to me!"

I stopped in my tracks, head hanging.

"No shit."

I whipped my head around, and started walking quickly toward my house again.

"Yuffie, don't you ever get the feeling of what it would be like if one day, you didn't wake up? How you wonder if anyone would even give a damn?"

I gulped, and nodded. Even though I was a very peppy kind of girl, I still had my down points.

PMS.

Yeah. You get the picture.

"Aren't we too young to die already?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"That's how I feel like every morning, every night, and almost every time I'm with you. You never really have given me a chance. You judged me as some punk the first second you saw me in that mail room, just because I was throwing clothespins into my father's mailbox. I was having fun, okay?"

"Oh, so now it's my fault? I'm the ass?" I screamed, clenching my fists around my messenger bag strap.

Sora didn't reply.

I bit my bottom lip, and shook my head. As I was opening the front gate to my house, I heard Sora from across the street.

"Little do you know, I'm one of the few young people in the world that may just not wake up the next day, or pass out and not come back conscious. Any day. Sometimes, I'm thankful." He shouted, before slamming his door behind him.

As I walked into my house and lightly clicked the door shut behind me...

I slid down the door, and sat down, crying like a baby.

-!-

After the argument that Sora and I had earlier, I didn't think he'd step within ten feet of me.

But this? He was sitting on my roof with me, like nothing happened.

"Sora, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Why are you such an asshole?"

He smiled at me, scratching the back of his neck.

"I thought I'd explained that to you a while ago."

I glared at him. "No, really. Tell me the real reason. I know it's not because you want to fit in. I mean. Why can't you just be nice to me in private?"

"Yeah, and what else do you want me to do? Just stand up on top of your roof, this exact second, and yell 'I'm a sissy-boy!' ?" Sora muttered.

"Hey, if you're nice, that doesn't make you a sissy. Take Roxas for example. He's no pigtail-puller." I retorted.

"Nope. Sissy. Can't even tell the girl he likes how he really feels about her." He looked at me, a tinge of something visible within his eyes.

"And um. You have?" I questioned Sora, glaring at him again.

He gave me an intense look, and cracked a smile. "You know, Yuffs, you're actually right for once."

I noticed that for the next five minutes of silence, every time I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, he was looking at me.

Did I do anything?

Of course not.

Why?

Because I'm a jackass, thats why. **Stop questioning me**.

About several more minutes of silence, I turned to face Sora again.

"Why are you acting like nothing happened earlier?" I asked.

"What's gone has passed, right?"

"No. You still haven't even touched upon the subject of how you can die any second. Why, Sora? Tell me."

I realised I was being a total bitch.

"...Sorry." I whispered.

Sora's hand clenched next to mine, and he swallowed hard.

"It's just an uh. A difficulty that impacts the way I live. I don't like bringing it up."

"...Sorry."

"Listen, about earlier, I overreacted. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I wasn't aiming for that at all. I was going to try to cheer you up, but I think if I tried, you would of slapped me." Sora said, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

I looked at Sora. "Yeah, i was being a total bitch. I'm sor-"

As I was talking, I saw his facial expression turn to one of confusion, then to realization, within two seconds.

And he cut me off, by leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine.

It was a short kiss, he never even locked his lips around mine, just planted them on my own as some sort of distraction as to shut me up.

**Obviously, it worked.**

He pulled back after maybe about two seconds, looking down. We remained like that: My eyes widened, lips slightly parted. His head down. It was this way for what seemed like hours on end, when it was only about three minutes.

For a second there, I thought he'd fallen asleep. But then he raised his head, his cobalt blues piercing into my own chocolate browns.

That smile, I swear.

So**darn**cute.

"Please, for my sanity's sake, stop saying sorry."

I nodded sliently, with a small smile of my own.

Realization hit me.

Yuffie, you need a super-gigantic band-aid? Because you must have hit your head or something.

_You can't like Sora!_

_You'll never like Sora._

**I don't.**

**...I think I love him.**

_Funny how a love/hate relationship works, huh?_

**_Shut up, conscience._**

"I'd um. Better get going." Sora said, starting to stand.

I wouldn't let him. I grabbed his hand, pulling him down to a sitting position again.

**Let me tell you. Realization hits like a firecracker in the face.**

I must have looked like a deer in headlights, judging by how I could tell how I was acting.

I still did it though.

I gave a small smiled, looked down, placed my right hand on his, and tilted my head to the side. I was smiling.

The tinge of playfulness evaporated from Sora's eyes as they darkened, meeting mine. He parted his lips some, and leaned forward.

Click.

Like pieces of a puzzle, we fit together. His palms dug into mine, as he pushed me back into the slope of my roof. Our free fingers interlaced, and soon enough, Sora was practically lying on top of me, kissing me like he would never have the chance to do so again.

His peach colored lips coaxed my own open, and I felt his warm breath evade into my own mouth. His tongue poked through, brushing against mine. My heart was threatening to combust; I thought it to be impossible to not have already.

**I never knew you could hate someone one day, then be head-over-heels in love with everything about them the next day.**

_**Especially that kissing. Day-um.**_

After a few more minutes of making out heavily on the roof, Sora pulled away, looking at me in a way I had only seen every once in a while.

We rested our heads back against the slope of the roof, looking at the movie playing at the drive-in.

Same old thing, right?

Yeah, but this time, the only difference was that instead of sitting a couple feet away from eachother, we were only a few inches apart, fingers interlaced with eachothers'.

**Yuffie-the-nin-_JERR_ in love?**

**Give me a _break._**

_**...Gawd, help me.**_

A/N: Eheh. Keep in mind, this isn't going at a too-fast kinda rate, each chapter is set weeks after the other. And each break is at least a day from the last one. Yeah. Hope you guys are satisfied after my long absence. x)

exOH; dO


	4. Just stay with me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KH or KH2 (the best freaking game I've played in a long time k.)

**_lean _on **_**ME  
**_a chapter ficlet by  
_disposable_ **O V E N**

When I first woke up, I expected to find myself lying on my roof, where I had fallen asleep the night before.

If I had fallen asleep there, how was I awake in bed?

No way.

NO WAY.

It wasn't a dream, Yuffie. It wasn't a dream.

I kept trying to tell that to myself, but the situation got more and more doubtful with every thought.

...DAMMIT IT WAS A DREAM.

I do recall that I didn't get that fuzzy feeling in my body when Sora and I kissed, or even came in contact at all with eachother.

I blinked.

_**So it was a dream.**_

Of course. As soon as I got home around six PM, I was crying from the argument with Sora. I headed up to bed after about five minutes.

**Damnitum infinity!**

Of course, I must admit, that had to be the best dream of my life.

-!-

As I headed outside, I noticed something was missing. There was no car in Sora's driveway, no lights were on in the house. No shadows shifting around in any of the rooms. The house was empty.

I walked across the street, stopping in front of his driveway. A neighbor was taking out the Tuesday morning six AM trash next door. Once he was done with said task, he picked up a broom and started sweeping his driveway.

What is the POINT of sweeping a driveway? More leaves and dirt and crime and little kids' footprints are going to filth it up again. Just a thought.

As soon as I turned around and started walking down the sidewalk, the old dude spoke, in his raspy little voice.

"The boy is in the hospital, sweet."

Ew. Did he just call me sweet!

WAIT. WHOA.

HOSPITAL?

I stopped dead in my tracks. An eyebrow raised, I turned toward the old man.

He stopped sweeping.

"You didn't know? The young'n has some sort of disease. His family wouldn't tell me what, though. Rather, I didn't want to ask. Felt it would make me nosy."

The man continued his sweeping.

I gulped.

"Th-thanks."

-!-

Roxas was waiting on the corner of the street, his back to me. I stopped a few steps away from the street sign, looking around curiously. I tapped the blonde on the shoulder.

"Hey, Yuffs." He said with that gentle tone of his. I smiled, then looked around again.

"Uh. Why are you here?"

"Figured that uh. You needed someone to talk to."

"Oh." I said, blankly.

Roxas looked over at me, biting his lip.

"I heard _he_ was in the hospital."

How?

I dismissed the thought.

"Yeah. I guess he has some sort of disease or something."

I nodded.

Suddenly, a thought came to me.

What if it wasn't just a disease?

What if it could _kill_ him?

"What was the disease or whatever? Do you know?"

Roxas looked down. "L-ke-m."

...What?

"Sorr-?"

"Leukemia."

My heart plummeted toward the ground.

I almost threw myself on the nearest bench, Roxas following behind me.

I held my hands out in front of me, staring at their palms. A solitary drop of water dropped onto my left hand, and i didn't think of it. It must have been raining.

It turns out, I was crying.

Second time in two days, Yuffs. Nice job.

Roxas' lips parted, and he gulped, slowly slipping his arm around me. I buried my head in his chest, sobbing my heart out.

My friend didn't say anything, he just rested his chin on top of my head, stroking my hair. I could tell he was crying too, by his rapid and uneven breathing.

It stayed like this for about twenty minutes. All sound had evaporated into thin air, I couldn't even feel the hard bench beneath me.

All that existed was two teenagers, on a cold Tuesday morning, crying their hearts out about something they couldn't fix with even the biggest remedy.

"R-oxas. Thanks for being here."

"A-anytime, Yuffs. Anytime."

Many thoughts whisked throughout my mind.

_How long does Sora have to live?_

_**Until he dies.**_

_I'm a failure. I can't fix this. No matter what. _

_ You're not a _**failure**

You're just living **life. **

_Conscience, why are you always so right?_

-!-

**A/N: **The secret is out.

There is what some people would consider Yuxas/Roxuffie/whatev.

I don't know whether to leave it there (as the end of the story altogether), and let people assume 'things', or to continue. tell me your thoughts on this chapter. x3333

dO


	5. Blackbird, Blackbird

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or KH2. Nor do I own the song Blackird by the Beatles.

**lean **on _me  
a chapter ficlet by  
_disposable **_o v e n_**

I have to admit, the worst things can bring out the best in some people.

I had only gone to see Sora maybe twice within the week; it hurt too much to see him in his condition everyday.

I had noticed that before he was placed into the hospital, some of his hair was missing.

Now he was completely hairless. I couldn't help but to want to ruffle those brown locks of his once more. I had only done so once.

I remember how he confessed to me, how he said those four simple words that meant so much.

"I love you, Yuffs."

Blackbird **singing **in the dead of night,  
**Take these broken wings and **_learn to fly._

I started to lose a few memories of Sora. First, it was his voice.

Then, the soft feeling of his skin brushing against mine.

Finally, the silky texture of his soft brown hair, of which always seemed so untameable.

Just like his attitude.

It kills me to think how much he infuriated me, provoked me.

He was such a loveable guy, I was only starting to get to know the real him a few days before he was driven off to the hospital.

The only other thing that I remember now is his last words, before I was informed of his death.

"Be happy, Yuffie. Be happy."

_All your life,_  
**You were only _waiting _for this **moment to **arise. **

**"Yuffie, I'm really sorry."**

Roxas.

_**For some reason, the blonde reminds me a lot of Sora.**_

I smiled and took Roxas' hand.

"Where to, Yuffs?"

"A walk around town would be great." I said, with a smile.

I expected to see a chestnut haired, cobalt eyed stud sitting at the corner of Main street and Gains.

I swore I saw him again on a bench outside of Pac Sun, smiling up at me.

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
**_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
**All your life **  
You were only waiting for this_ moment _to be**_ free_**.

"Strawberry and chocolate, please." Roxas said to the ice cream shopkeeper.

As I sucked at the icy strawberry substance, I looked up.

Roxas was _laughing_.

How could he-

He reached for my face, brushing away a few dots of ice cream on my nose.

We looked like the saddest pair, decked out in all black from the funeral. And we were laughing.

Weird sight.

Yee-ah.

Blackbird fly, **Blackbird** fly  
Into the light of a **dark black night**.

Something told me everything was gonna be fine.

We were at my house.

Roxas leant in and embraced me in a tight hug. I couldn't help but look at the dimly lit house across the street.

It seemed as if he still lived there.

I tore my gaze away, and slightly pulled away from Roxas.

I smiled a little, and whispered a thank you.

Within that moment, I had realised that I hadn't done anything to thank Roxas for everything he'd ever done for me.

As much as I hate to admit it, he had done so much more for me than Sora had.

I kissed him.

I sort of felt like I was betraying Sora, but we never were together. Only in my dreams. Sora wanted me to be happy anyway.

Roxas was too perfect to **_not_** be more-than-friends with.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
All your **life,**  
**_You were only waiting for this moment to arise. _**

_**Like I said, I knew that from the first moment that I had seen Sora, he'd change my life.**_

**You were only waiting for this**_ moment... _**to arise.**

_He **changed** it, alright._

_**-END-**_

Wellll:D

There. I wrote the chapter you guys were begging for. Hehe.

A biiig thanks to all of my reviewers, who helped me through this story, a LOT.

Without you guys, I wouldn't have continued.

heart always,

moll-EE x3


End file.
